character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
KAEDE Smith (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary KAEDE Smith is one of the members of the Killer7 and is one of the playable characters. She was killed by her brother while under orders of the Liberal Party, however, Harman Smith resurrected her in order to make her a member of the Killer7. She was later killed again but by Emir Parkreiner who absorbed her and KAEDE became one of Emir's personas Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: KAEDE Smith Origin: Killer7 Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Member of the Killer7, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can shoot and kill ghosts), Transformation (Can fully transform into any one of Garcian's personas), Blood Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing (Can use blood to become stronger, to heal herself and to use powerful attacks), Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can kill the Handsome Men who are story characters and had their story written to be where they kill the Killer7), Summoning (Can summon Mizaru with her blood to use her to destroy invisible barrier), Power Nullification with the Vision Ring, Water Manipulation with the Water Ring, Statistics Amplification with the Stamina and Power Ring, Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with the Fire Ring, Air Manipulation with the Wind Ring, Time Manipulation with the Time Ring, Resistance to Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block Level (Should be superior to most Heaven Smiles which are able to create massive explosions) Speed: At least Supersonic (Should be comparable to Mask De Smith who is able to headbutt a bullet when it is right next to his head) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Level Durability: City Block Level (Can survive multiple explosions from Heaven Smiles) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres Standard Equipment: Connection Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has to reload after 10 shots and KAEDE reloads slower than any other member of Killer7 Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Connection= * Connection: KAEDE Smith's main weapon is her AMT Hardballer Pistol called Connection. It is a powerful pistol which has a sight on top of it to help KAEDE aim better. It has a clip of ten shots. |-|Vision Ring= * Vision Ring: The Vision Ring allows the user to scan an area which makes any beings tangible even if they don't exist. |-|Fire Ring= * Fire Ring: The Fire Ring allows the user to create fire which is powerful enough to burn away object to clear paths. |-|Water Ring= * Water Ring: The Water Ring allows the user to create spurts of water which is mainly used to put out fires or used when water is needed to solve a puzzle. |-|Wind Ring= * Wind Ring: The Wind Ring allows the user to create gusts of wind powerful enough to power wind turbines and blow away objects. |-|Stamina Ring= * Stamina Ring: The Stamina Ring allows its user to be more durable and take more hits before they die. |-|Power Ring= * Power Ring: The Power Ring increases the strength of any attack the user does. |-|Time Ring= * Time Ring: The Time Ring allows the user to rewind time back to when they need to, this is mainly used to reset puzzles. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8